


The Not-Really-A-Quest for Erebor

by Aureiya



Series: The Best Family a Hobbitling Could Ask For [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bilbo and Thorin raise Frodo, Family, Family Roadtrip, Fluff, Gen, Going on an Adventure, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo has reached his twentieth year and his Uncles Bilbo and Thorin decide it's time he's visited the rest of his family in Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-Really-A-Quest for Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a long one, I'm working on multiple thins at once so bare with me. Mostly a traveling fic for now. By the third chapter at least they will reach Erebor and family and shenanigans will happen.

A trip to Erebor was certainly in order for Frodo's twentieth year if you asked him. 

He did loves his uncles very much, but at times he knew they were, especially Thorin, especially protective of him. And so it took lots of convincing, mainly of Bilbo, who could then convince Thorin, that they should take a family trip to Erebor to see the rest of the family. 

Thorin finally gave in, only after many lectures on the dangers of the road, and how to act. Frodo was ecstatic; sure he'd met his extended family throughout his life. Fíli had stopped by once in his Tweens to meet him and discuss things with their shared Uncle. Dís had come for Yule in his tenth year. But he had never seen Erebor that was home to his family and the reason his uncles were together. Although he's heard the story, he knows it well enough to quote it from memory. And that only fueled his desire to go to the Lonely Mountain. 

And so they decided the Spring of what would be his twentieth year would be the perfect time for traveling. 

The day of their departure the ponies were packed; six ponies were going with them. Four for riding, as Samwise Gamgee would be accompanying Frodo and his Uncles, and another two packed high with necessary supplies. The night before Frodo had heard Thorin teasing Bilbo about handkerchiefs, and he knew that at least five were packed throughout their supplies. 

Young master Gamgee was to accompany them by request of Bilbo so it happens, he wanted Frodo to have a companion of hobbit nature to keep him company and to remind him of home should he wish it. Also Gamgee senior was piqued at having his son travel with a King and Consort to the regal Halls of Erebor and figured it would help reach the boy some manners. 

Not that Samwise Gamgee was lacking any, on he contrary, Sam Gangee was one of the kindest , most politest, Hobbits Bilbo had ever had the pleasure to meet. And he found him to be the perfect companion to his nephew who already was developing the adventurous streak common in Tooks and now Bagginses. 

But enough about that; they were actually traveling to Erebor! Only the place his Uncles had liberated from a dragon and saved from Orcs. Frodo was very excited. Even though he knew it would be a long journey. Along the way he'd get to see elves and the bear shifter Beorn. So the journey was half the excitement. 

As they set off from Hobbiton in the early morning, his uncles had not yet donned their weapons. But Frodo knew, in one of the packs, both Orcrist and Sting were nestled, along with some light mail for once they'd crossed more into the Wilderland. 

The first night they barely left the Shire in Frodo's impatient mind. Stopping at the Prancing Pony in Bree for, what Bilbo called, a last real meal and bed until Rivendell, which would be at least a few weeks. Frodo wanted the roughing it and adventure immediately, and he said as much to the few years younger Sam that night as they prepared for bed. 

"It just seems that even on a journey like this they're going to find ways to baby me!" Frodo was complaining as he folded his clothes back into his bag. Samwise was still changing on the other side of the room. 

"Don't you agree?" Frodo asked him, the poor younger hobbit stumbled in his changing into sleep pants and quickly nodded in agreement with whatever was asked of him. 

Frodo huffed as he climbed into the human sized bed they were sharing, plenty of room for the both of them. And even as Sam climbed in on the other side, Frodo was too restless to fall asleep. 

"Do you think we'll see goblins?" He finally asks the other hobbit after some time fidgeting and moving around. 

Sam was near sleep but pulled himself back to wakefulness to try and answer. 

"I sures hope not Mister Frodo." He mumbled. Too tired to try to cater to the wound Hobbit. But also never too tired to not be polite. 

Frodo harrumphed but allowed the ginger Hobbit to sleep, falling asleep himself after thinking hard about everything that could happen on this adventure. 

\-------------------------------------------

After leaving the Shire, Frodo was very disappointed that their path was relatively easy. No true risk of orcs or goblins for quite some time. An easy going travel it was, his uncles smoking pipeweed, Biblo discussing the history of the lands, Thorin staring adoringly, Sam awed at everything , and Frodo was just plain bored. 

Even the novelty of sleeping under the stars, a campfire going and hearing Thorin and Biblo tell different tales or sing, was starting to wear off. Frodo's back hurt from where he'd lain on a rock. And quite honestly his rear end was numb from all the horse riding. 

Things started to look up when they reached the Trolls. 

There standing in a circle, frozen in stone forever arguing was the Trolls Bilbo had saved the Dwarven company from being eaten by. 

Frodo knew this point was quite close to Rivendell and felt giddy that night as they made camp in the circle of trolls. Bilbo going on a long description of how he stopped the Trolls for Sam, and Thorin making comments in Frodo's ear when his uncle embellished something. Not that Thorin would ever complain to the older Hobbit. He was much too proud of his accomplishments for that. 

However when Frodo woke later in the night, confused to why he was awoken, and suddenly afraid that the Trolls had escaped their stone prisons, he saw that another had joined their company. 

Standing over Thorin where he was keeping watch, Biblo curled near his side, was a tall man dressed in grey with a funny hat and a walking stick. It took a few moments in Frodo's addled mind to realize he was seeing Gandalf the Wizard. 

Quickly scrambling up from his bedroll, startling the two speaking, Frodo trotted over to Gandalf to hug his legs. 

"Hello Mister Gandalf!" He whispered ecstatic. Both Thorin and Gandalf chuckled at the young Hobbits antics; Biblo stirring slightly at all the noise. 

"You certainly shouldn't be my lad! You have to save your strength for this long journey!" The wizard kindly told the young hobbit. 

Frodo snorted;

"But nothing has happened on this journey Mister Gandalf!" He complained petulantly. Too tired to notice how much of a tween he sounded. 

Thorin ruffled his hair this time. 

"Just you watch lad, you'll be swallowing those words sooner than you'd like." The dwarf chastised. This did nothing to appease Frodo, who turned to stare up at Gandalf again. 

"Are you going to be traveling with us Mister Gandalf?" Frodo asked pleadingly. Hoping beyond hope the wizard would stay. 

The wizard seemed to contemplate the request, and then looked to Thorin for his opinion. Frodo looked too at his uncle, beseech ingot as possible. The dwarf sighed and nodded. 

"If only I will not be a bother." Gandalf stated. 

"But you most certainly will be meddlesome." Came a quiet voice, the three looked in surprise at Bilbo who was now awake. 

"But of course you must travel with us, old man, I do believe I've forgotten the way to Rivendell." The older Hobbit said smiling. 

Frodo cheered quietly, finally waking the last in the group, Sam, who popped up with a cry of "WHATSIT" but promptly fell back asleep as the others laughed. 

Bilbo then gave Frodo a mock stern glance. 

"Seems another little hobbit should be hopping off to bed as well." He stated with an eyebrow raised pointedly. Frodo sighed but nodded, saying his good nights to the others and toddling back to his bed tiredly. He tried to stay awake and listen to whatever conversation the adults were having but he fell asleep happily soon enough. 

\-----------------------------------------

The journey was much more enjoyable from that point onwards. They had a wizard in their midst! He was able to tell much more fantastical tales then Frodo's Uncles and his pipe smoke made such interesting shapes! 

Sam had been very confused upon waking why they had a man with them, but everyone knew of Gandalf's Fireworks, and the youngest Hobbit was just as pleased to be traveling with him as Frodo. Now that Gandalf seemed to be roped with babysitting duty; Thorin and Bilbo were wont to ride a little ahead of the group to talk more privately as well as to scout the land. 

The two spoke of many things, some important like the path of their journey, lengths of stay in Rivendell, and at Beorn's, if they dared to pass into Mirkwood although they had become familiar with the Prince and Captain of the Guard there. The Elf king was still wary of them, mostly Thorin, and Thorin did not appreciate his pompous ass. 

Thorin also was on his own quest of convincing Bilbo to ride even father ahead with him for some 'privacy', although up to this point the Hobbit has rebutted his advances because of the children, now that they were watched though....

Bilbo still refused. Teasing the dwarf about his want instead. Promising they'd have time in the Elven Halls. Though that may have put Thorin off it completely if he did not know it was his only chance. 

The two also spoke of Erebor. Thorin was fretting that they would not be able to leave, that the dwarves would petition he stay and help rule. And as of the line of Durin he could not refuse. Bilbo reassured that in such situation they would deal with it and he would not leave him. Muttering to himself that being a Kings Consort does not seem so bad a life. Thorin of course heard him, and that brought up another point the dwarf wished to discuss but before he could speak a cry rose up behind them as Frodo galloped ahead of them-

"There it is Uncles! Rivendell!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I mix up some facts or miss lore tell me and I'll fix it. Otherwise this stories going somewhere. And there's foreshadowing for LOTR probably. Maybe. 
> 
> Comment or critique!


End file.
